<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Утро by burnyourheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701324">Утро</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart'>burnyourheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Утро</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джей Би, на! Давай, давай, на!<br/>Джей Би лает.<br/>Гарри Харт хочет просто дочитать "Файнэншл Таймз".<br/>— Что это у меня? А? Хочешь? Отбери!<br/>Что-то, судя по звуку, книги, падает на пол.<br/>Это никуда не годится.<br/>Гарри идет в спальню.<br/>В коридоре на него налетает Джей Би с выпученными глазами и языком, вывалившемся набок. Завидев Харта, он круто разворачивается и несется обратно.<br/>Одеяло валяется на полу. Эггзи скачет по кровати в трусах и футболке, размахивая кепкой:<br/>— Нападай! Отними! Давай, парень, давай!<br/>Джей Би прыгает на него, Эггзи падает на спину и они оба барахтаются, захваченные игрой и рыча друг на друга.<br/>Какого дьявола, собирался сказать Харт, здесь происходит.<br/>Собакам не место на кровати, должен сказать он, и сказать достаточно строго.<br/>Вместо этого ему вспоминаются неуместные эпитеты про мшистые сады и зацветающие парки, он никогда не питал слабости к Набокову, но ощущение недолговечности этого момента, этих опадающих простыней, мелькающих локтей и пяток и этой молодости вдруг охватывает его, и он молчит.<br/>Нимфетки со временем вырастают.<br/>Новобранцу Кингсмана время подмигивает таймером на взрывном устройстве.<br/>Эггзи и Джей Би, наконец, замечают его, и замирают, поджав уши.<br/>— Доброе утро, — говорит Харт, и садится на кровать рядом с ними.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>